Shugo Chara encore Chapter Six: Glimmer of Hope
by XOHitsuhina
Summary: Her best friend was leaving her, her parents were divorcing. She had chosen to go with him. Was her choice the right one? She still hoped that someone would care for her and trust her. That there was still someone who cared for her out there.


**Authors note:** YAY ANOTHER FAN FIC. Okay this time the paring is Rimahiko. Thank you soooo much for all the reviews I have been getting lately. Please carry on supporting me. Main focus here is Mashiro Rima.

* * *

><p><strong>SHUGO CHARA ENCORE CHAPTER SIX: Glimmer of hope<strong>

_Her best friend was leaving her, her parents were divorcing. She had chosen to go with him. Was her choice the right one? She still hoped that someone would care for her and trust her. That there was still someone who cared for her out there._

A small petite girl made her way home; it was a cold windy spring night. She shivered, maybe she should have agreed to let purple head correction Naghiko walk her home. Rima was only wearing her clothes from Sanjou-san and Nikaidous wedding. This just had to be sleeveless. She paused, hearing approaching voices. They were dangerous men, wearing black. Carrying a huge grey sack. One word crossed her mind instantly, hide. Rima quickly hid behind a bush, oh this is just great. Horrible vivid images from her kidnapping incident appeared in her mind again. No... She shut her eyes, hearing the approaching footsteps...No...Please no, this can't be happening again. Heck of course she was afraid. Despite what she told that baka cross dressing purple head, she really hated walking alone. At night especially, when bad memories from the past would come crawling back in to her mind. The ones she buried deep away.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her small waist, her eyes widened in fear. "It's okay. You're going to be fine "a deep masculine voice, whispered in her ear. Rima didn't know why, but she trusted the owner of this voice. It sounded safe to trust him. During these situations wouldn't it be okay to trust him? It was either trust this mysterious stranger behind her, or the tall men wearing head to toe in black and carrying silver daggers. Which Rima had only just spotted? Either way both situations were dangerous, yet Rima decided to trust the guy behind her. "Do you trust me?"he asked.

Rima nodded her head, and soon the mysterious stranger pulled them away from the bushes. Till they were out of sight. She spun around to see the face of the man who rescued her. Although it was night, Rima could see clearly the face of her rescuer. Long violet girly hair. Bright brown coloured eyes, still wearing a black tuxedo. "Naghiko!"she exclaimed.

"Hey Rima-chan, are you surprised?"Naghiko said, calmly.

"HECK YEAH. WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME IT WAS YOU? I WAS WORRIED THAT I WAS GOING TO BE KIDNAPPED OR SEXUALLY HARASSED OR..."Rima was cut off, when Naghiko placed his finger to her mouth. "Sssh Im here for you Rima-chan".

Soon she found herself, sitting on a wooden bench. In the park near her home. Naghiko however was lying down on the green grass. Rima did not say anything, even she knew he had things to think about. He had just told his secret to Amu in the wedding, who was in complete shock and fainted. Rima didn't see them talk again. Amu her best friend was most likely on the plane to France with Ikuto right now. He must be hurt, however she didn't have time to worry about others. Her parents had just separated, and she had been living with her mother for a few days now.

Although it was more peaceful when she got home. They both kept their word and attended her graduation ceremony, however they both sat further apart from each other. She knew there was still tension between them. Nothing could be the same as they were before. Now that she thought about it. Rima was the only one in her group of friends who hadn't fallen in love yet. Amu was torn between 5 guys, and then it turned to two. Then she finally chose Ikuto, much to Tadagay...Tadases dismay. Even the younger guardian Yaya was now seeing Kairi. Loudmouth Yaya and calm Kairi, a very strange pair. Yet they both compared there situations and comforted each other. Next thing you knew, bang they were a couple. She lets out a large sigh, she wondered what it was like to fall in love and have someone do anything for you. To have someone always be at your side. She had seen what Ikuto and Tadase did for Amu, they did anything for her. As long as she was happy.

When Utau disappeared in the wedding after party, she had seen the older jack run after her. Everyone had someone but her. Yet she still had a faint glimmer of hope that someone would care for her. That one day someone would protect her like that. Though it was only wish full thinking, it would never happen. "How stupid..."she mummer.

"What's stupid Rima-chan?"Naghiko spoke up.

"Life?"Rima answered simply.

He chuckles. "Now Rima-chan, you can be honest with me when were alone right?"

Rima rolled her crystal blue eyes. "I can be honest with N-a-d-e-s-h-i-k-o, not Naghiko".

"Oh please don't make me cross dress again. Let me be a boy for much longer, knowing my mother. She's going to make me be Nadeshiko, all thought middle school"Naghiko said, in a sad tone. Rima glanced over at him, she didnt realise that he had that many problems. "But a pervert like you must love cross dressing right? You can get close to girls..."

"Rima-chan. You really do have the wrong idea about me don't you?"Naghiko said. Wrong idea? "It's true though. I lived thought my elementary school as Nadeshiko. I lied to everyone, especially Amu-chan. No wonder she reacted that way, and didn't talk to me afterwards"

Rima hated seeing him so depressed. Usually he would be teasing her constantly, he was THE FUJISAKI NAGHIKO. So good at sports, academics and could even see through her fake tears act. Yet right now, he wasn't acting like himself at all. She had gotten so used to his over confident and smug self. She had forgotten about the whole fujisaki tradition. "It must be hard..."she began. Rima stood up and made her way over to him. Sitting on the grass beside him. "Rima-chan".

"It must be hard for you. Hiding your true identity away" Rima said. "But I understand how your feeling..So you shouldn't worry about it too much" she found herself saying.

"Rima-chan...are you trying to comfort me?"Naghiko asked.

"N—NO. WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?"Rima said, annoyed. But really she was embarrassed. This purple head really is annoying. However instead of the response she expected."Arigatou Rima-chan". Just like that, the faint glimmer of hope would return to her.

"and what's wrong with you may I ask? You seem a bit down"Naghiko said, while sitting up. Her crystal blue eyes scanned the midnight black sky. It was pitch black, but you could still see the beautiful sparkling stars in the night sky. "mm..its just like you to notice purple head".

"Family?"Naghiko guessed. Rima nodded her head. "Ive been living with my mother for a few days now, yet I always feel like something is missing when I come home. They both came to my graduating ceremony. But both sat as further away from each other as possible. Seeing them like that, made me realise how much they suffered by staying together all those years. Because of me hey suffered" Rima whispered. She really wanted to cry, but she had to stay strong. "Rima-chan. Its okay to cry"Naghiko said. Just like that she broke her strong barrier for once and buried her head in Naghikos muscular chest and cried. Crystal shimmering tears fell from her ocean blue eyes. Once she let it all out. She felt much better, she pulls away from him.

"Aw, But I liked that position" Naghiko said with a pout.

"But I didnt"Rima said, plainly.

"Sure"Naghiko said.

"Cross dresser"  
>"Chibi-devil"<p>

"BEST FRIEND STEALER"

"Midget"

"Purple head"

Just like that both of them argued for hours, till they ran out of things to call each other. Rima found a smile making on her face. "Hontou arigato ne Naghiko"she said softly. He stops and smiles at her. "No problem. Like I said, a smile suits you the best"

"Yeah maybe it does"

Just then a huge light filled the skies; we turned our attention towards the dark skies. Our eyes both widening. Kusu-Kusu, Rhythm and Temari were disappearing. "KUSUKUSU. DONT GO,...I STILL" Rima stammered.

"No Rima. You don't need me anymore. You're not alone, what you hoped for has always been with you"her blonde hair chara said. Rima follows her gaze and saw her staring at Naghiko. Nagi? Thats right, he has always protected me. Like what Ikuto and Tadase did with Amu.

"Temari. Rhythm. Thanks"

"Thanks a lot Nadeshiko" Temari said.

"It's been real man" Rhythm said. With that all 3 charas vanished. There was a awkward silence between them for a second, for that second no one spoke. It was silent. "So..."

"They're gone. But we can move on" Rima finished for the purple head.

"Yeah and you know. I found what Im looking for as well"Naghiko said. Rima raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "And what was that".

"The flower beginning to bloom. It's strong but gentle and it wants to spring in to full bloom"Naghiko said, while gazing at her. Their eyes met each other's and this time Rima didn't look away. That faint glimmer of hope she had, it was never faint. She still had a chance, to be exactly like her friends. That chance had always been there, she just never took it.

"Say Naghiko"

"MM?"

"I hope were in the same class in middle school"Rima said.

"Yeah. I'd like that Rima-chan"Naghiko spoke. Now she could take that chance, for feelings were blooming inside her heart. Like a bud, waiting to blossom in to a beautiful flower. She could take this chance. This glimmer of hope.


End file.
